Incidental Love
by milka123
Summary: What Happens when Bella's a Werewolf and Edwards a Vampire. Do they fall in love or does she disapear for all eternity. I know rubbish R&R please it's my first fanfiction.
1. The New Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight much to my disappointment :(

A/N: I got bored and started to think what would happen to Bella and Edward if Bella was a wolf. So I came up with this Fan Fiction story, please R&R and tell me what you think this is my first story and I don't know whether it is good enough.

Incidental Love

Chapter 1 The New arrivals 

Another morning, another day at school. Why does it have to be so boreding? I have no friends in Forks. Charlie just had to live in Forks didn't he? He couldn't have lived in the rez like everyone else. In Forks High nothing happens everyone's the same all the girls like Mike and the boys like me, I don't see what's so special I'm plain old Jane. Charlie, Leah and all the guys said I was really pretty but I didn't see what was so special I had plain wavy brown hair with the plat pain boreding brown eyes that no one ever took notice of. I also had no shape what so ever so I don't know why I get so much attention when I only wanted to be left alone. But this is also because I didn't want people close to me because I could seriously hurt them if I lost control like I did at first I was off school for three months. When I got back everyone asked what had happened. You see I am a werewolf I am mortal enemies of the cold ones or as most people call them Vampires. I disappear for weeks on end and everyone thinks that I'm just ill or on holiday or visiting a sick relative I always had an excuse for everything. But I just want to disappear to wither and died I hate what I am I hate having secrets from everyone including the pack. They can't know I'm the monster they hate so much but I had to tell someone so I told Leah and since then we have been closer than anything. We were sister and when together inseparable.

None of the boys knew or any of the council except my dad. I was part vamp and I couldn't help it my mom was half-vamp, half-human - Quileute's to be exact – so I have a vamp grandfather. I hate my mum she left right after I was born saying that she had to stop the Volturi from finding me and my dad so we could have as normal of live as possible. I never understood but I respected her choice but now here I am in boreding English daydreaming about my coming home and saying everything was fine and she could live with us. I looked up waiting for Mr Mason to start the class I looked to see why he was starting so late _Where is this student I can't start without him, from what I heard he is quite the genus. Where is he? _Great a new student where the hell was he? Then I smelled the sickliest sweet smell I had yet to encounter. Vamps I growled no one took any notice of me when I did this. But if vamps were here it means they are the students and I was in trouble. I smelled five vamps I think. One of them would be in my class great just what I need and the only empty seat was next to me. As the vamp entered the room I smelled he wasn't as bad as any vamp I had found so far his smell was rather pleasant. Mr Mason directed him to sit next to me. I moved my chair as far as I could away from his. "Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. What's yours?" _EDWARD CULLEN!? WAS THIS INSANE why was he here and why was he even talking to me I'm a wolf to him and we can't stand each other._"Bella swan." Edward kept talking to me and asking question but I only ignored him. Why would I talk to a blood sucker that lesson just seemed to drag on half way thought I texted everyone telling them the Cullens were back and to meet at mine after school.

As soon as the bell went I was out of the room before anyone could pack up as I left I heard Jessica say "Hi I'm Jessica. Do need any help with your classes I saw that Bella wasn't very nice and ignore you." "O that wasn't how she normally acts then?" He sounded shocked, confused and angry all at the same time but I continued though the morning I was lucky enough to have no other Cullen in my classes. Thank God I don't think I could stand the smell. The bell went for Lunch great another hour of torture of school with no friends. I walked into the cafeteria happy that everyone was focused on the newbie's to have any interest in what I was doing. As I sat down Mike came up to me I already knew what he was going to ask. He wanted to know if I could go down to La Push Beach this Saturday with his friends and boy was I right. "Hey Bella." "Hey Mike. What can I do for you today?" I asked as I took out my IPod and book. "Erm I was wondering would you mind coming to La Push Beach with me and my friends this Saturday?" Aw I felt so sorry for him, he does this every other week and I never go out with him. You would think that no would give him a hint. "Sorry Mike I have to go my friend's house this weekend. Charlie and Billy are going to a fishing expedition this weekend so I have to go stay round Jacob's for the week so we could keep each other company. " "Well he could come to in fact you could bring all your friends. We won't mind honest." "Well I'll see if it's okay with everyone else first okay?" "Sure you have my number right so give me a call and tell me if you or not." As he turned back to his friends I heard a chuckle behind me, I turned to fund Edward Cullen standing right behind me with his hold family. "What do you want Cullen?" "Bella we only a table to sit at and this is really the only empty one." I looked around knowing he was right. "Okay you can have this table I was about the leave anyway. Bye, hope you like it here in Forks. Just make sure not to go in my territory." "O and what's your territory?" he asked me he looked like he was about to laugh they all did. I growled loud enough for them to hear and no one else. "I wouldn't laugh at me if I were you. But it's good to that you're back with two new people. Yes I know you Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. I know all about you. But you don't know anything except my name. You won't find out anything out about me here either the only place you will is were your not allowed. So by and good luck trying to fit in I doubt you will do seeing as you always have to refuse when everyone asks you out. To tell you the truth all of the boys have asked me out so there bound to ask you Rosalie and Alice and I can see that all of the girls at this school will be asking Edward, Emmett and Jasper. They will all ask you every single girl expect me I don't like talk to bloodsuckers when I don't need so this is all I will be saying Get out or leave everyone alone. You talk to someone you won't be around for long okay? And Rosalie I wouldn't even try if I were you."

They all looked shocked I laughed, vamps are so easy to confuse when they only think you're an innocent girl like me. HA! Like I'm innocent. "Hey Bella wait what did you mean by that?" "It's a threat Edward I would of thought you of all people would know what one was." I said too quietly for humans to here but loud enough for the vamps to hear me loud and clear. Emmett just said "should I go after her and take her to Carlisle?" "Yes I think that would be best but wait until the end of the day I don't think she would be to kind to us if we just took her in the middle of the day. I laughed they heard. "You think I would be mad at you I would be grateful it means I could get away from this hell hole. Do you really think I like this horrid place when I could just turn around and run out of here and make everyone forget who I am like I never existed." I had walked out of the cafeteria now and heard the whooshing of a vamp passing me at their full speed. I saw Emmett, I smiled cruelly. "Do you really want to try me Emmett because I could take you." "Right a girl like you could beat me in anything." "Want to race First one to the hospital wins seeing as that is where you'll take me." He smiled cockily like he knew he was going to win. "Alice" I called quietly. Then she was there next to me I was unfazed by their speed and they seemed shocked about that. I smiled "Mind if you could start off the race so we can see who's faster." She started to laugh but she went "Ready .... Steady..... Go!" she roared and we were off running to the hospital. As I was running I felt the wind rushing past me and a smile of pure joy on my face. Then I stopped I won no question about it. I had to wait to seconds and then Emmett showed up. "It's great to finally be blessed by your presence Emmett. You seemed to take your time or did you stop to look for directions seeing as your new here." "You cheated no one can be that fast it looked like you weren't even trying even Edward isn't that fast." "Your right I didn't try but I didn't cheat either you can get Edward to check if he wants but if you ask he's only going to say he can't read it and then I say I won fair and square in my head and he will get confused but believe me then he will challenge me to a race and again I would win and not really try very fast and then you will wish to see my full speed but you never will. So you will all get frustrated when I disappear and not come back for a few weeks. And when I do come back you will demand to know where I was and what I did and to see how fast I am. But you will also be anticipating for me to fall in love with Edward because he would of fallen for me and Alice would of seen us together in the future and then Jasper will be keeping tabs on how I feel about Edward and tell you all on how they change in time and then I do fall in Love with him but run and make you all forget me but Edward won't he refuse to think I was a dream he made up and start looking for but by this time I would of found my other family that no one expect certain people] know about and everyone else thinks it's a rumour. "I walked into the Hospital still with Emmett starting at where I had been in shock I went up to the nurse at the desk, "Hello I'm here to see Carlisle Cullen I think he is expecting me." Just then the phone rang the nurse picked up "Hello Dr Cullen what can I do for you? ... O well yes Dr She's here now ... Yes of course I will send her straight up... Yes your son seems to be starting in awe at something outside ... yes I will send him up as well... and yes when the rest of your children come I will send them up as well... Yes Dr certainly I'll send her up right now." She hung up the phone and turned to me "Dr Cullen is expecting you and his son do you mind leading him there I don't think He will stop starting anytime soon." "Yes I will and thank you." I turned to Emmett who was still starting at where I had been standing. I went up behind him and jumped on his back and said "You know if the others hear about me beating you, you will get teased especially if you just stand there in awe at where I was standing. You would be very upset and your precious Rose would comfort you." He snapped out of then trying to get up I laughed and jumped off of him. I walked through the door now with Emmett walking behind me.


	2. The Dreaded Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

A/N: I have written about two other versions of this story and I think this one is much better. I do all of my rough work and my first few tries of writing a story I do on paper then I see if I can make it any better. To tell you the truth I don't really like my first version's it's rather boreding and plain but I'll try to make it as best as I can and I'll try to finish as soon as I can but I would like everyone to tell what they think even if they think it's crap I just want to know the truth if most think it's stupid or boreding then I will stop writing and try my luck on one of my other Idea's for stories. I hope you like it.

Amy xxx

Chapter 2 The dreaded Truth

As I walked to Dr Cullen's office I smelled someone familiar sent but who was it. I continued to wonder as I walked though the hospital, Emmett was still silent from what I told him outside but now I have to block His mind so the other's don't find out what I know about what is going to happen. They would freak out if they knew and if Emmett told them they wouldn't believe it which I am thankful for. But they will realise that all I said and what Emmett was telling them was true and by then it would be too late. I was going to disappear after this not letting this prediction becoming true I was no way going to fall in love with a bloodsucking leach of all things. I walked into Carlisle office not even bothering to knock; he would know when I was coming because he would smell Emmett. "It's polite to knock." The man at the desk said as he looked up at me with a smile on his face. "Didn't see the point when you smell me coming with Emmett following closely behind me." He's face turned to shock after I said this. "Edward was right you are a handful. And I've only just met you. Now how do you know about us and what we are and why are you so protective of this town except for the obvious reason." "Edward told and any second now he is going to come in here give Emmett a weird look for what he is thinking about and then it will disappear in seconds so that whenever Emmett thought of it Edward wouldn't be able to hear it. I know more about the powers your children have more than they do I know how to manipulate it and how to block it. They just don't realise it and you won't believe what I will tell you until I prove it which won't take long. But you will also be shocked because of the way I smell you wouldn't believe of what I am. You think I'm a poor innocent girl who knows too much am I right? But you know I think I'll save the questions till your children and your wife Esme come here. You have called here I see." He looked shocked clearly not expecting this from me I laughed and then Edward walked in and just like I said he gave Emmett a weird look. Then I made our conversation disappear to Edward now he was just shocked. This time I laughed at his face obviously none of these people know how to block certain thought from being read. But I was also very disappointed at them for this they have been around for so long I would of thought they would figure it out especially with Edward around.

Edward turned to look at me wondering why I was laughing when Carlisle said "How did you know that was going to happen? None of us could just see what happens two minutes ahead and recite from heart while still in the present." I laughed "You're just so easy to predict and knowing more about Vampires helps as well seeing as my live has been focused on vampires not knowing who I am. Learning how to block every power there is and able to get people to see what I want them to see even in others mind just like Emmett's here." Everyone was here now listening to what I have to say. Once I had finished they looked at me in shock no one had a clue who I was brilliant that means they will keep guessing while I just disappear and reappear whenever I want to. Poor Charlie he was going to be crushed knowing that I had to move away till the Cullens moved away they won't remember me at all. But Charlie, the council and the pack will be so upset that I will have to go. They are normally upset when I disappear for a week but now it will have to be for years. None of them could deal with this and neither could I but I had to we all did. Alice came in upset about something. "What's wrong Alice?" "I can't see anything all I can see is blank. None of us have a future anymore no matter how hard I try."

I started to laugh again they are so stupid. Carlisle, Emmett and Edward still didn't put one and one together from what I just said to them. I was still laughing by the time Esme came in everyone who had a power was moaning at how they couldn't use on anyone anymore. My doing, of course. They were all getting more and more frustrated when Esme asked "Who is she and why can't she stop laughing?" I laughed even harder at that I would of thought Carlisle would of told her who I was and why I had to be here. They all turned towards me. Carlisle was the first one to answer her questions, "This is Bella Sawn and I think she finds it amusing that none of our children can use their powers." "Well of course I am going to find it funny when I just told you I can stop any power I want for any person I wanted." I was still laughing when I said this. As realisation dawned on their faces I started to have another fit of giggles. "Okay if I let Jasper use his power will you please clam me down." Jasper nodded his head. I let him use his power on me then I blocked it again. Now everyone was focused on me. "How can you block our powers to any amount of people and any amount of time it is really frustrating." "Well deal with it Eddie," he winced as I said the nick name I found out he hated from Alice when I looked at why she was looking for the future, "because you are not going to be using any of yours unless I let you. And that won't be very often and I like making Vampires confused and helpless it's fun and easy to make them frustrated. I can still use mine on anyone I want when I try to block every power and one has to the whole world's population. I can still probe in peoples min and see what I want stop others from seeing what I don't want them to see and to plant idea's in their heads without them knowing I was even doing it." They all started at me in disbelieve. I had had enough of the vampires company I was going home now and they wouldn't be able to stop me I have to get this horrid smell of my clothes. As I started to walk out Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper stepped in front of the door to stop me. I laughed again. These people are hilarious.

"You can't stop me from leaving you know. Emmett's lost his extra strength and I'm strong and faster than any of you Emmett would know what I mean by faster. " "Find how about we go to our home and test your speed and strength without cheating." "That's Fine by me but I will have to leave at 3 I have something else to do with my time then to beat Vampires at what they do best no matter how much fun it is." "We'll see about that Bella." I heard Edward mumble under his breath. I rolled my eyes he really didn't believe me. "Okay Edward I see your the fastest out of everyone. I'll race you. We'll race right now to your house. But I don't want it to be like the one with Emmett I want it to be a little more fun. If I win I want you to get my car from school and bring it here seeing at I forgot it and I get to have your favourite CD and your piano." Everyone gasped when I said his piano. I knew he loved it and was very protective of it. I could see that, I could also see that no one thought he would agree to have his piano in the bet but he was very cocky about his running. He was sure he would win, unlucky for him he's never seen me run for a proper race like this one. "Okay I accept that but if I win I want you to tell us the whole truth, your favourite CD as well and one of your most prise possession which would be?" "That would have to be my fender. It's my pride and joy with my car after." "Edward do you even know how to play a guitar?" Alice his sister asked in a very quiet voice. "Does it matter it's like asking her can she play piano?" "I can actually. I had to something with my time when I had nothing to do except read." No one expected to be able to play I laughed again. "O right well whatever let's get this over with so we can find out what's going on here." "Alice will you care to do the offers again." she nodded. "But I won't start a race in the middle of a hospital. There's a wood outside to the left we can start there." We walked outside I dropped the block for everyone expect for myself. Everyone seemed happier now that they have control again. We went to the thickest part of the wood. I stopped so did Edward Alice stepped forward and again started the race for us. "Ready ...... Steady..... GO!" she shouted Edward ran I stood still everyone looked at me. "Bella are you going to run or not because otherwise there was no point in this." "Shhh. I'm giving him a head start." The family looked doubtful that I would beat Edward all expect for Emmett he knew I was just toying with Edward so that he would think he was winning then when I came speeding past I would win. 3...2...1. I was off running as fast as I could in a matter of seconds I had caught Edward up I turned to look at him and smiled he looked annoyed and started to speed up while I had to slow down to keep his pace. I kept his pace easierly then I got bored and just sprinted as fast as I could almost not really caring about Edward. I loved the speed it was just so exhilarating. I got to the house a few seconds latter waiting for everyone to show up. An ashaming two minutes latter Edward came running to the house looking shocked and surprised and also upset that I had beat him. I looked in his head to see that I hurt his pride, I wonder how Emmett feels I didn't really try with him I put hardly any effort into racing him but I really wanted Edwards piano it was just so beautiful and wow. I saw it in his head and fell in love with it just like my guitar.

"Well, you were a lot faster than Emmett but yet you really aren't fast enough now are you?" I said to Edward. He looked pained just then his family came around the corner in their cars. They looked at each of us expecting someone to say who won. Emmett I could she had bet against Jasper saying I would win and Jasper had bet for Edward to win. "Edward would you like to tell or shall I?" I asked him it only seemed fair for me to do so. "You can." He said in the most harsh tone I had ever heard. "Well sorry Mr overconfident. I won so Emmett you can collect your money and Edward I'm sorry I damaged your pride but you really needed someone to bet you. You were way over confident. That's not always good. Now I will be back tomorrow but Edward right now you need to get me my car." I gave him my babies keys I don't even know how I could have left my baby with him but it was part of the deal. "O and Edward if anything happens to my baby I'm going to be taking your car instead." That was a promise. He looked at with shock and sadness at the same time. He loved his car just as much as I did. When Edward was out of ear shot Alice said "How fast are you really? I 've never seen anyone as fast as you." "You never will see anyone as fast as me Alice not unless you can find someone Half-vamp and three quarters-Quileute." They looked at me confused but I never answered there questions and I never will after this I will be gone and they won't know who I am or who I was to them or what I would be.

As I heard Edward approach with my car I started walking to the end of the drive. Edward stopped in front of me but didn't get out he just climbed into the passenger seat. I got in the car turned towards him and said, "Out. I don't want my car smelling like vamp otherwise I have to air freshen it when I get back home and that with take forever. He laughed. "Like I said out. I don't even see why you are even still in this car." "Drive towards La Push and turn right very sharply just before we past the boundary. I'll tell you were to go from there." "No you don't tell me what to do especially in my own car." "Fine then I'll just switch seat switch you." and before I could even argue back he had switched seats with me and drove away. "You know I'll just the wolfs where I am they'll come and tear you to shreds," "I don't doubt that but what I want to know is what you are. You are not human and you're not a vampire and your most certainly don't smell like a wolf so what are you?" I didn't answer him I knew if I did it would only intrigue him further and I would prefer him annoyed at me. As I didn't answer he started getting more and more annoyed till finally he stopped and looked at me. His eyes o my they were the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. Topaz. A gold, honey colour that had so much depth to it I couldn't help but get lost in them. "Bella," he breathed my name "please tell me I need to know I don't know what to expect anymore and I want to know you please?" he was begging with both his voice and his eyes. How could I refuse "I-I erm..." I stopped realising what I was about to do. I looked around I knew where we were. We were two miles away from my house and one mile maybe less to Jacobs I could get away quickly and confuse him to where I was. I jumped out the car as fast as I could but Edward had been anticipating this and was out and pinning me to the car but the time I was out the car. I had to get away I couldn't stay here not with him not this close to mine and Jacobs house. Leah! She can help me

_Leah Help I'm two miles from my house just on the border with Edward Cullen just a mile away from Jacobs help me just don't tell the guys and remember we can't hurt him otherwise we start a war_

_Bella how do you always get in these situations. I've already left and don't treat like I'm stupid, you know I hate just as much as you do when they baby you. _

_Sorry forgot and thank you._

Just then Leah turned the corner to where I and Edward were standing about 20 feet away. Just then Edward decided to crush his lips to mine in the most wonderful way. As our lips moulded together, like they were meant to be together. _He is kissing me, why is he kissing me O god Help Me!!_ I wasn't paying attention when Leah crouched and launched herself at Edward. He jumped up before we could even blink. "I told you Edward not to mess with me, goodbye o and I'll pick my car up tomorrow at school seeing as you still have the keys and remember it's either mine car or yours, you chose bye.". Me and Leah turned away from Edward and started walking towards mine when she wrinkled her nose and said "You stink." I nodded even I thought I smelled disgusting. As soon as I was though the door I sprinted upstairs and went straight in the shower knowing the others could hear me. I showed and changed my clothes. As soon as I was downstairs I went straight to the laundry room and stuffed the clothes I was wearing into the washer and started washing them. I didn't want a single clue to be left that I spent the day with the Vamps I couldn't help it and it was so much fun beating them at pretty much everything. As I walked into the living room everyone was starting at me. "What!? Why are you all starting at me?" "Bella you tell us to be here after school and then you aren't here yourself till about three hours later after school has finished and you expect us to just carry on as if nothing happened?" "Well no but I didn't expect this okay? But we have to wait for Charlie and I'm starved so I'm going to get something to eat." I heard people moaning about food and how they want to have dinner but couldn't because of me. Honestly you would of thought they were five years old but you can't help that it's what there like. Why did I have to be the alpha of this pack honestly?

I decided to make spagbowl, so that there was enough for everyone. When I brought them each a bowl they sighed in contentment as they started eating hungrily . "Honestly Bella I don't see why you don't cook for us normally." "Well that would be because you all eat so much. It's like you won't stop eating." After everyone went off into their own conversations. "So Bella, still staying round this week?" "Yes of course I will what makes you think I would miss an opportunity to see what the mysterious Jacob does when no one's around." "Nothing it's just you disappears a lot when you need to think about stuff." "And what, makes you think I have something I need to think about?" "Well I noticed that look on your face the one where you need to think about something by yourself." "Well this can wait. I have no reason to rush this problem it should disappear soon enough." A snarl went then and it wasn't from any of us, I knew that voice I had been around it all day. Edward. What is he doing here?

The pack and I went outside; all of the Cullens were there. "What do you want?" I said in the most furious voice anyone has ever heard. "Bella what happened you were so nice earlier." "You think I was being nice." I laughed "You make me laugh, I wanted to see if I could beat you guys and I did and now I want you to leave I told you to leave about five hours ago. But you still don't pay attention and Edward thanks for the kiss but I really didn't want it." "You Kissed her." Everyone screeched at Edward even the Cullen's I thought he would of told them. "How could lay a hand on her you filthy bloodsucker." "Says the wolf who wants to be her mate and to have her fall in love with them. Yes I know what you're thinking Jacob it seems Bella isn't stopping your mind like she is with her girl friend." I growled, "you have no right to say that Cullen now go before your ripped to shreds and don't come back here we will know." "No I'm not leaving without you, even if you are one of them. I still don't care." "You mean to tell me you still didn't know I was a wolf even after I spent the whole day with you. God can you be any more idiotic."

Bella I know you want to be away from these wolfs so please come with us we can save you from them and anyone who wants to hurt you.

How did you know I was in your head?

I could feel you. Please Bella I can sense that you don't want to be part of the pack please come with us. Please I will beg in front of everyone here if I have to.

Edward you do not need to beg you need to leave if you feel love for your family you will leave tonight before this gets any worse and yes I don't want to be part of the pack but I don't want to be with vampires either. I want to leave be gone disappear be on my own and never come back be somewhere where no one knows me but that will never happen because of how I am.

Bella I love you. Don't you see I can't leave without you?

And I you but don't you see I have to leave because of that. You have to go. It's you go or I go.

"Bella what's happening we know you're talking to him. Will they leave or not." Jacob growled next to me. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." I broke down and cried I can't stand this pressure anymore I'm the head of the pack but I have to keep a secret from them and I have fallen for a vampire. How could I let this happen how could I be so stupid? "I'm sorry Jake. I'm sorry to all of you. I have to leave they wont leave unless I will go with them they are sure about that. But I don't want to go with them but I don't want to stay here I want ... I want..." A fresh set of tears rolled down my eyes at the end. "No Bella you can't tell them. You'll be dead otherwise even if you are the alpha." "I'm sorry Leah but I have to I can't stand not telling them I have to tell them something." "Well, well, well look how we have here. The Cullen's and a pack of wolfs and a human. What an odd combination. I never thought I would see this on my travels." "Jane what are you doing here?" _Well I am here to look for Aro's granddaughter but I can't tell them that_"Well I'm here on order to see how these wolfs are doing we were told of the great number of wolfs that have appeared here." I ran she was here for me I can't believe it I knew they would come eventually but I never thought so soon. "Bella wait!" "No she liars she's hear for Aro's granddaughter. Not for them she's not here for the wolf's she's here for.... she's here for ... erm.... me." My voice was scarcely a whisper at the end. "What?! Bella what are you talking about she can't be after you. You've done nothing wrong. " "HA! Do you even know what you're talking about no, none of you do not even the ones who know why she's here." "Excuse me but who are you and how do you know why I'm here?" "I read your bloody mind so I knew why you where here. I also know who it is you want but you won't believe me not unless I tell you and everyone else here what it is and I'm not going to. " I turned away from them only to find another vamp in front of me. O my god she is so hot I just wish I could have her right here right now. "Get out of my way bloodsucker." "And what if I don't." He said with a cock ass smile. This man in front of me was probably the most slimly, ugly and disgusting man I have ever met even if he is a vamp. "You'll be so far gone you won't see me coming at you. Now move otherwise your going to get hurt." "Me do you even know who I am?" "No and I don't care I need to go and your in my way." "Well little girly you either tell us what you don't want to or we hurt your little friends over there and be done with it." "You touch em, you die." "Try me." Just then five other vamps came cascading down surrounding my pack and the Cullens. "Fine I'll tell you." The vamps moved away and looked at me. "But only when you take me to Aro." "How do you know his name Human." He snarled at me. "I'm no human now take me toAro." "Fine follow me." I did so gladly but then I heard an anguished cry. I turned to see Jacob on the floor and Leah trying to help him up. I ran to them "Jacob o my god are you okay did they do any real damage if so I'll kill them." I hissed the last part no one and I mean no one hurts my friends.

"No Bella but you can't go with them they'll kill you." "They wouldn't die unless they want to get badly punished." "What do you mean?" "You'll find out in a few years but don't go looking for me please I will come back and tell you I promise." "Fine but please stay safe." "I will Jacob don't you worry about me now get inside and lie down until your arm is healed." He grumbled as he turned to go back into the house. "Did I tell you, you could go help your friend?! Did I tell you to do anything except follow me!?" "No but you won't dare challenge me unless you want to keep your life I know who I am, and you need me to make Aro happy and to do that you need to keep me happy enough to let Aro keep you alive. " "Fine." He grumbled as he turned away, I heard a few people giggling at him getting owned by a girl. "Now can we leave I need to get away from here." We walked away no one noticed us they were all to focused on how Jacob was but when I was about 500 yards away I heard him calling "Bella! Bella don't go, you can't leave with them they'll kill you and you know it! Bella I love you and you love me back please Bella don't go!" "I have to Edward I can't stay here and live with you around. I have to go, I have to otherwise they'll kill you all of you and I won't be able to live through that." "Bella you can't go I refuse to let you go." "Well then you're going to be in a lot of pain because I'm going and I'm going without you. There's nothing you can do to stop me Edward so deal with it." Felix was getting pissed that I was taking so long to go, everyone found it funny at how aggravated he is for just _one little girl_. "You know you could always go faster so that we can get away faster." "I'd much rather walk than run. I also don't like it when people tell me what to do." "Fine then just hurry up our plane leaves in like an hour." "Fine but when we get there I have to go shopping for clothes." "YAY shopping I love shopping and I k now the perfect outfit for you. O this is going to be so much fun." "Heidi calm down we need to get her to Aro." "Yes you do but because of the plane journey I will want to clean up and have a shower." "Fine, Heidi you sort it out just don't get carried away." We ran, keeping up with them was easy they weren't even going that fast and they call themselves vampires HA! There nothing like a good fast vampire that I meet a couple of years ago. We arrived at the airport, but Felix insisted that at least one person was with me at a time. I rolled my eyes at that "Felix if I wanted to run away from you I would of done it already. " everyone laughed they could tell Felix was getting very pissed at what I was saying and how I acted towards him "Besides I came voluntary you never forced me."

After they had told me where we were going and what time Heidi ran off dragging me with her to the shops for some clothes that I could change into. In less than half an hour we had gone though all the shops where Heidi had to buy something for me that suited me perfectly in her opinion. I finally got on the plane only to find that we were going to sit first class. I had never been on many planes but I had never been in first class. After what seemed like an eternity the plane finally landed in Volturi. As soon as we got there they rushed off the plane right into a black Mercedes. This is where my doom is going to happen in this country surrounded by vampires. A castles came into view or what I thought was a castle. The car stopped, we got out and headed for the entrance. O God What have I done!

A/N Okay I'm sorry if my last chapter sucked I'm hoping this one will be better I'm also sorry that the chapter is so small (the last one). Please R&R thanks

Amy


	3. The Volturi

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

A/N: I would like to say a thank you to AEthereal Devastation for her review. For this chapter I'm going to try my best to make it really good but yet it could be crap. If so I'm very sorry.

Love

Amy

Xxx

Incidental Love

Chapter 3 The Volturi

The Castle towered above me as we walked towards it. You could tell just by looking at the castle that evil is there that you should avoid this place as much as possible. With the shadow that covered the city of Volturi, the place seems so nice and pleasant and yet at the same time evil and despicable. We walked through the doors into a dark and dreary place, with despicable graphics on the wall that no one should see. Especially a werewolf. The way they treat people it's disgusting, the way they torture them and then kill them this is what those pictures are about. They even have pictures of them killing my own kind. As soon as I saw these pictures I growled. "How can you do that to people? How can you even live with your selves?" I turned away from them not wanting to go any further into this place. "We don't live with ourselves we're dead remember." Felix said in the most deadly tone I have ever heard.

"Felix why don't you show our little guest a room where she will be staying during her time here." "Yes sir." He said in a spiteful tone that you would have guessed I had harmed him or something. "I'm not moving any further into this place. I'd much rather stay in a really bad motel. And I most definitely won't go anywhere with him alone." "Very well Heidi you show and don't put her in a room that shows her what we like to do like this one." I hate this guy and this place where is this person even talking from I mean it's so dark in here you can't make anything out really well except for the pictures that the sun has landed on. "I hate to tell you this but I won't be staying here no matter what you say or do now talk to me about why you sent these people to where I live and start talking now or you won't get what you want. I know what you want." "Very well but I will talk to you on our own." "Are you sure that's wise Aro?" "Ah so I was right I am talking to Aro but I would have thought he wouldn't be this must of a wimp and not show himself."

When I had finished talking I heard some low chuckles from all around me. I smiled knowing that I had pissed him off by calling him a wimp. "I'll have you know that I do not like being called a wimp or a coward." "Yes but what vamp or werewolf would?" "Turn the lights on." After he said this the room gradually got lighter but it took a couple of minutes before you could see properly. But when I looked around I saw I was in a massive hall surrounded by vamps. O god how am I suppose to get out of this? There has to be about 50-100 vamps here. "How do you know what we are and about werewolves? You're only a human. "I laughed are all vampires this stupid I mean come on do they all have to ask me the same bloody question? By this time everyone was staring at me as if I was crazy.

"Okay is everyone this stupid or is it only certain clans that are like this?" "What do you mean?" A tall dark hooded man asked. Okay I'm now officially scared I mean they are all wearing black clocks but that guy is really tall and he's towering over me. "Well it's just that I'm not human and everyone keeps asking me that question." "You're not human." They all started to murmur now. One came running over to me and was in front of my face in two seconds flat. I jumped he smiled an evil and despicable smile. "It's nice to know I can still scary people. Now how are you not human? You smell like one you look like one and you certainly act like one." I laughed again even with this vamp who is really big and someone I really wouldn't like to mess with I couldn't help it they were just so clueless.

I morphed to show them what I am. Once they saw what I was they all went into a defensive mode and crouched ready to attack. I morphed back to my normal self. "Happy now you know what I am but I'm not likely to attack you I mean I have behaved myself this long. But I'm not stupid enough to attack about 50 vamps at a time."

Wow she's smart and cute shame she's a wolf Aro won't like that. Damn I wish she was a vamp she would be so pretty and probably really good in bed.

I let out a shriek of disgust. That was disgusting I can't believe they really think about that I mean Jacob and the pack yeah but hundreds of years old vamps ewe. O shit now they're going to wander what I'm so disgusted at. Brilliant that means I have to tell them what I can do but I will have to prolong that as long as possible. Aw that picture that'll be my excuse because it is must defiantly disgusting. "What's wrong with you? Why are you so disgusted?" "Just your picture it's not something I would like to be looking at any of them really but I have to seeing as I can't go anywhere to get away from them. Otherwise you'll just kill me and I don't really want to die."

"Very well if you don't want to look at them, follow me and we can talk about why you are here." I followed him past all of the others they all had worried faces. As if I'll kill him he's my grandfather for god sake. We walked past everyone, when I saw someone how looked familiar. I looked at her again and I saw my mum. "What are you doing here? Dad said that you had to stay away from them to keep all of us safe you said they would kill you!" I screamed at her. She looked shocked and angry but everyone else was even more shocked wondering how I know her and why I'm shouting at her. "Renee why is she shouting at you? Do you know her and what is this about a dad?" "What are you doing here your suppose to be with your father you were never suppose to come here to meet him. You were supposed to have a normal live!" "How can I have a normal live mum when I'm a werewolf and part vamp? Also I can't have kids and I'm suppose to imprint on someone how can I have a normal live mum how answer me that?" "Mum? Renee what is she talking about?" this was from Aro. "I'm your fucking granddaughter that you have been searching for. You know the one you've been searching for years for. The one where you have had vamp after vamp come and go to find. Yes I know about what you've been doing to find me and not being able to. I know this because you're stupid vamps can't stop thinking about getting that stupid reward you put out to find me."

"You mean you're my granddaughter that's why you're here?" "Yes." I said in a dead monotone. "How long have you know?" "Ever since you put out the reward so for about ten years now." "So why didn't you come sooner?" "Because my mum and Dad wouldn't have liked it." "So then why have you come now?" "I came to save my friends and to get away from someone I don't want to be around for now." "Well now that you're here it means I have something to celebrate. Heidi start organizing a party and invite every vamp and of course my granddaughters pack." "You don't even know my name and you're already planning on having a party for me." "O yes well what is your name my darling granddaughter?" "Bella." "What a beautiful name for a beautiful woman." O god he's one of those vamps.

I looked around the room to see every thought and eye on me. O god how am I going to get out of here now. They are all going to make sure that I'm going to stay here no matter what and they all want me to turn into a vamp. O god what am I going to tell the pack how am I going to tell dad. Wait he said every vamp they know O shit that means the Cullens. "Wait you can't invite every vamp you know!" "Why is that my dear?" "Because I know some of them and I don't want them to come I can't have them come to the party." "O and how are they? That you know but can't come?" I gulped knowing that they all know and like the Cullens but I can't let them come to the party because if they do I won't be around for it I would be in my room the whole time but if I tell them then they'll think they've done something wrong. But I do like the Cullens and I do love all of them even though I haven't known them for very long.

"Well em the vamps I don't want to come haven't done anything wrong it's just that if they come I won't go out of my room no matter what you do." "Okay we won't do anything to them just tell us so we don't invite them." "Well it's the Cullens and I know you all like them and everything and that you really want them to meet me but I've already have met them and well I just don't want them to come to this thing." "Okay don't worry we won't invite them I promise." I sighed a sigh of relief.

"Renee why don't you show Bella her room from now on." "Yes father I will." I followed my mum down the corridor at the back of the room but as soon as we were out of hearing from everyone else my mum turned to me. "Why the hell did you come here? I left to save you from what you just got yourself into." "I had to mum otherwise they would of killed all of my friends back home and I couldn't stand that. I love my friends mum and I couldn't live if they died." Her face softened at this "O my gosh sweetie that's so nice of you to give up your live to keep them alive." "Thanks mum."

We got to a door at the end of the corridor and my mum opened the door and I saw the most beautiful view I had ever seen. I gasped my mum chuckled at this. Making me miss Edward. God why did I go with these people why didn't I stay at home that day. I would never have gotten into this mess.

I heard a knock on my door. "Who is it?" "Aro, dear I came to see if you're alright. You're rather quite." "Come in." He walked in and someone was behind him when I caught sight of how it was I could have ran straight out of that room. It was Felix. "What is he doing here?" "Well he wanted to say he was sorry and that he would like to be friends." I laughed at that why would Felix be sorry he's never sorry for anything. "You know Aro I'm not stupid and he's not sorry yeah we could be friends but I wouldn't guaranty it." Aro had a skeptical look on his face then like he didn't know what to do. "You can leave now I'm not in the mood for visitors at the moment I just want to be left alone." They left unwillingly I might add. When they were gone I looked straight into Edwards head.

Why did she have to go? Why did she want to go was it me was I the reason she went was I? If so then I don't deserve to love her or to even think of her.

Edward stop you aren't the reason I left I had to leave to get away from every thing and I had to otherwise they would of killed every single one of you. I couldn't of deal with it. I'm sorry I hurt you Edward but you will see me again.

Bella! O am I glad to hear you I've been hoping you would contact me soon.

How is everyone? How is Jacob, is he better?

Yeah he's fine everyone's fine just worried about you.

I know but tell them I'm fine and I won't be in any trouble anytime soon. I have to go someone's coming.

I love you Bella don't forget that.

I won't see you soon Bui.

I looked at the clock. It's half ten wow. A lot latter then I thought, I heard my door open. "Bella are you awake?" "What do you want Felix I have nothing to say to you?" I looked up and saw him right in front of my face. He looked frightening like he needed something, something that no one would ever give to this maniac. "I want you." He said this so plainly and earnestly you couldn't have mistaken what he meant. He covered my mouth before I could even get enough breath to scream. "O no you don't I don't want anyone to come and interrupt this."

No Flexi please don't. I begged I would do anything that he wanted except that. He laughed the most malicious laugh I had ever heard. "What was that? Did you use your power?" Well isn't that interesting?" "Go away I want to sleep." My muffled voice had begged. He only laughed at my misfortune and how uncomfortable I was. He started to go down my body where I didn't want anyone to go. Get off of me! I screamed in his head. He flinched is that all it's the most painful thing to have. "You want me to get off but all I want is you. I want you to cum on my fingers to cum all over me. That's what I've wanted ever since I saw you."

(A/N: Lemon)

He kissed me forcefully. I tried to push him off but he was too strong and way too heavy. He grabbed my arms and forced them above my head. "You say or do anything your precious Edward won't be so lovely anymore." O god no not Edward please not Edward. Felix was still kissing me forcefully while I lay there wishing that I had never gone with them or even met the Cullens. The next thing I knew he was taking my clothes off and getting ready.

(a/n: Lemon over btw I'm not very good at this).

There was a knock at the door. Yes thank you lord. "Bella are you there I thought I'd come and talk to you." "Just a minute please." Felix quickly got off of me while I jumped up and put my clothes on.

I wouldn't come here again if I were you.

I warned him no idea why I just don't think I could stand being the reason he got hurt or something. I walked to the door. "Hey ." I said as I saw who was at the door. "Hey Bella have you seen Felix it's only that I can't find him anywhere." "Erm no sorry I haven't maybe he went hunting." "O yeah that could be it. Bella do you mind if I come in I need to talk to you about something." "Erm sorry Heidi but I was kind of going to go to bed right about now." "O your right I guess I can come talk tomorrow morning right?" "Right just not too early I don't think I'll be awake." I giggled. "Okay night." "Night." I called back as I turned to my room. I looked around and saw no Felix thank god. I got ready for bed and lay there thinking about what I just got myself into. I wandered what would happen to me during my time here and if I could sneak away for a while. I wonder if I could go for a run tomorrow?


	4. The Party

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight: (

A/N: I have no idea what to write but I guess I just don't have a clue what you guys think I hope you guys like the story so far.

Love

Amy

Xxx

Incidental Love 

Chapter 4 The Party

The next morning I woke to the sound of howls.

O man I can't wait to see Bella this is going to be awesome.

"Hey guys what are you doing here so early?

O Jacob couldn't wait to see you so we had to get pretty fast before we all went insane because of him.

I heard laughing inside their heads.

Hey! I didn't drive you insane and besides we all miss Bella.

Aw thanks guys. Since when have when have you all got soppy?

That's what I was just thinking.

Leah is it so good to hear you god have I missed you girl.

I missed you too Bella. I heard Leah laugh. You should so see Jacobs face right now he looks so upset you didn't miss him.

O Jacob of coursed I missed you I missed everyone.

Hahaha. I heard the chorus of laughter.

Hey!

Jacob what am I going to do with you? I wonder could Aro let me out for a run before the party started. I quickly got changed before heading down to breakfast. "Hey Aro, can I go out for a run before the party?" "Er sure." "You don't need to follow me I'm not going to run away you know. I just want a run I havn't had one in so long." "Okay sure then." "Hey Bella be back an hour before the party starts I need to make you look at least half way decent." "You know what's funny Heidi? It's that your type of decent and my type of decent are complete different." I ran out of the castle before Heidi could attack me before I even got to go and run.

Hey guys want to go for a run?

Bella! I heard them shout as they saw me running round the corner.

Er yeah course it's me who else would it be?

Well we didn't think they would let you go out by yourself never mind in wolf form.

O they would know if I wasn't allowed to transform. But I'm not really allowed out by myself first time today. But they never allow me to go full speed so annoying I have to slow down for them. But if you guys give me five minutes ii could run across the state and back again without being seen.

Go on then.

See ya! I called behind me as I ran though the woods feeling freer then I have in a long time. God I wish I could do this every day for the rest of my life.

Bella! I heard him. Him he's not suppose to be here I told them not to invited them I kept running not wanting them to think it was me. O please lord, say I was wrong. Say it wasn't Edward. Please. I ran back as soon as I got to the border not wanting to get caught. When I was running back I smelt them the Cullens but there not suppose to be here. Heidi she knew all about them what's happened everything she must of invited them. I ran back to my pack.

Hey guys come on in I have something to sort out. They followed me inside. I stormed up the stairs and into the main hall. "Heidi!" I called. "Yes Bella." "I told you not to invite them and what do you do invite them and my pack are you trying to get them and me killed here?" "Erm well no but I thought you would be glad to see them." "Glad! Glad! You thought I would be glad do I look glad that I've seen them?" "No." she said in a very timid voice. "Good because I'm furious. I past in the woods thinking that be them and when I come back who do I smell them. Heidi how could you do this I told you everything and I said not to invite that I wouldn't come out of my room and I meant that so you either get them to disappear or have me in my room all day."

It's your choice. Heidi knows all about my powers so does Felix but I kept that bit hidden from Aro. I keep everything about e from him seeing he doesn't know how they are doing it but I'm so glad that he doesn't know about me. "I'm sorry Bella but I can't take back the invite besides there already here and probably heard everything." "Your telling me that there here and that I just made a complete fool of myself in front of them." She nodded her head. "Hey Bella!" I heard a twinkling voice from behind me say great Alice in other words there right behind me. "Hi." I said to her as I turned and walked away from them not even looking at them. "Well wasn't that rude. I wouldn't expect anything better from a wolf." "You know what Rosalie! She's a whole lot better then you. She made be a wolf but she's a good friend and isn't as rude as you." I heard her laughing. "Not as rude as me. Then what do you call pretty much igorning my family and me?" "You know it has nothing with how you or your family is I just can't deal with you guys at the moment. And to tell you the truth I probably wouldn't be here if it weren't for you guys. I would have had a life with no Volturi and no you guys I would married a normal man not a vamp because even though he's a nice man I don't want to marry a vamp or anyone for that matter if I don't love them." I turned around then to face them. "Just so you know Rosalie I'm not happy here and I never will be but at least I'm trying and with you guys here I won't be able to be the happiest I can here. Do you know why? No of course you don't it's because all I will be able to think about is you. You and you family how you are free and I'm trapped how you can love freely and I'm forced into a marriage to a man I don't even know. But it will look good if I marry him because it will mean that the Volturi will be more powerful then any other clan or kind of species. That does include your clan because I'm stronger than all of you."

"Bella what happened to you?" "You want to know Edward?" he nodded his head I smiled enjoying him being scared. "I met you I came here I'm going to be turned and I'm going to be married soon and all the time I'm going to be in love with you. Do you think I want to? Do you think I want it to be like this? Well no of course I don't but I don't have any other choice it's either marry Marcus or have everyone I love die and myself. I don't want anyone to die but I couldn't care less about my death." "O Bella." Alice yelled before running up and hugging me. "Alice get off of me." I said in a deadly tone. "Who are you? Your not Bella your like one of them. You've changed already and you've been here for a week." I laughed. "Yes I've changed but now I hate vampires and I always will do. Even when I change I will be able to morph but no one would be able to stop me. I could do whatever I wanted. I could kill every single vampire I could kill every human and every creature on this plant and still have enough energy to destroy the world and then kill myself. But all I want is to die." I walked away. I don't want to see them ever again.

As I walked though the front door I bumped into Marcus. "O hello Marcus." I said looking down at my feet. "Bella I know how you feel about me but it's what Aro wants and you know anything Aro wants Aro gets." "I know but I can't stay here for the rest of eternity. I have to get away sometime whether or not its today or in the next ten years or the hundred years I will still have to leave." "I know and I respect that so I need to talk to you about something. But I need you to get far away from here go with your pack and then meet me at the border. I promise you will be happy again I promise." I did as he said hoping that I could leave as soon as I could but I don't want anyone getting hurt or leave anyone behind. I heard someone coming I crouched and jumped into the nearest tree. The rest of the pack saw my reaction and took the defence pose but the person who cam out of the trees was unexpected. It was Felix but he was with Edward. My Pack was hiding in the trees as well so that they couldn't see us. "So Edward what do you have over Bella?" "What do you mean what do I have over Bella?" "Well she's always thinking of you always how do say… listening to you." "I don't have anything over Bella. Bella does as she likes. I laughed but I made t sound like it came from all directions. "Who's there? Were are you show yourself." "You should know Felix you can't me about remember the what happen the first time and the second time and in fact every time you've tried. And trying to things out of Edward isn't going to work either. So you two can get lost or suddenly disappear. It's your choice." The both looked at each other Felix ran off but Edward just stood there. "What are you waiting to disappear?" "No I'm waiting to talk to you face to face." "You already are." I said as I ran past him to a tree on the other side of the clearing. "O am I? Good. But I want your pack gone." "Fine there not here." "O I'm sure they are you never go anywhere by your self." "so then why would I want to be by myself alone with you?" "because there is something important we need to talk about."

Seth, Jacob and Sam all of you leave but stay close enough to come back as soon as possible I need him to believe that your gone please but not yet wit for me to tell you to okay but when I say you should go the rest stay where you are.

Sure we'll go. "And what about you Edward did you come all the out here by yourself with only Felix?" I know he isn't by himself I can feel them he's whole Families here. "Yes of course I did." "Lair!" I yelled. "If you want to talk to me you have to have get them to go." "But you stubborn Emmett is." "Fine you can keep one person wit you and I will keep one person with me so that makes three of my people go and five of your people go." "You only brought four other people with you?" "Yes and we could take all of you out if we had to." "I'd like to see you try girly." I heard Emmett boom from behind me. "Hey Edward I know where she is and I know how many she has. She has more then she says she has. You should never believe." Rosalie voice came from the other side of the clearing. I chuckled to myself. I made everyone except Leah, Jacob, Seth and Sam disappear like they were mirages. "What the fuck?" she shouted amazed. "I told you I only brought four people with me." "Fine but I still know where you are." I ran to the other side and said "Really?" then ran to somewhere else "because you can never be too sure with me." I ran to where I was at first. "And you know you really shouldn't count on your sight to know where I am you should try some other senses but I'll only let Edward know where I am I only need to talk to him." "Fine then they all left.

Right Jacob, Seth Sam now and Leah your coming with me and tell me if they're gone.

Right will see you latter.

They ran but not too far I could still feel them in my mind but I could fell someone else someone I've never felt before.

Bella they're gone.

Good and thank you.

I walked towards Edward still wary of the person I don't know. "What did you want to talk about?" "O just what's going on." "Right and I'm really going to tell you that." "You will if you want to get out." "O and what if I didn't want to get out what if I wanted to stay with them? Huh? What would you do then?" "Bella I refuse to let you stay with them. You can come with me and the Cullens you can live with us the Volturi won't mind Carlisle is already trying to convince them you'd be better off with us." "Right I really want to live with you, when I could just go anytime I want. They won't be able to catch me, they have nothing on me except all of my friends. but I could keep them safe if I wanted but right now I'm happy. I can get everything I want. With just at a flick of a finger do you really think I would give all of that up, for you?" "But Bella I love you." I laughed in his face. "Love what is love Edward what do you define as love because I could never love I could imprint and I haven't do that yet." I felt a rip in my heart when I said that. I could feel what I was saying was destroying me and Edward but I have to get him out of this I couldn't live if he died because of me. I turned away from him and Emmett "just go I came out here to be with some of my friends I didn't come out here to talk." I heard them running off back to the castle. I looked inside Edwards's mind to find it racing in grief and toil. I looked inside Emmett's head to find that he thought I loved Edward still and that I would come back eventually. I broke down crying I couldn't believe Emmett still thought that even after everything I just said to Edward. Was he not listening? I felt someone hugging me. I looked up and saw my father. "Dad?" "Bella I'm so glad your safe, I thought I would never get to see you and then I got the invitation to this party. I couldn't believe you actually went with those people." "Nor could I dad but I couldn't of bared it if they killed everyone. Including you so I had to go. But now I don't know what I'm doing anymore I just want to go home and for everything to go back to normal before the Cullens came here." "I know and so do I and I'm furious that they made you come here but now I'm so proud of what you just said to him. But I can see what that had done to you when you said that." "Wait dad not now please I don't want anyone to know please." "Fine. Everyone Go." I had never heard so much command from my dad's voice before. "But Charlie we need to stay here and cover Bella to make sure no harm comes to her." "I can look after my own daughter thank you very much now leave before I make you all go home and tell everyone how you disobeyed me." They left "thank you dad. Thank you so much." "Now Bella you love him don't you?" "Yes but I can't love him dad his a vampire and I'm a werewolf. We're enemies we're not allowed together." "Now Bella do you really think that everyone will turn there back on you because you feel for a vampire. Bella sweetie your there leader and you have touched everyone's heart with the story you told them. Everyone missed you and they didn't care that you have a vampire mother or that you spent all day with the Cullens. Yes I did heard about that from Leah. The Cullens were still at our house when I arrived home. To everyone there all the council and the Cullens but no you."

I cried even harder into my dad wishing this would all go away. I just want to go back home. I heard someone coming someone fast. Sounds like a vampire, sounds like Mum. I turned to where I could hear the running from and right then mum appeared. "Charlie you're here." "Hey Renee." Mum looked down at me "O Bella what happened I got told that your pack had to leave and that you had a face to face with Edward and his bother." "Yes mum. I did but dad came so I'm okay now." "I bet you want to go home now." I laughed yeah I really do. I heard someone approaching I turned and found I was looking straight at Marcus. "you can leave you can leave but not before you are turned. You have to be turned today and then you can leave. Aro said so but one of us has to come with you. But you also have to live with the Cullens." "I'm not going to be a Cullen I will die before I become a Cullen!" I shouted standing up. "I want my pack I want my life I don't want anyone from here I don't want any of the Cullens. I just want to go home." "Well your lucky then I packed your stuff and you can leave right now if you want but you will have to be changed at some point I'm sorry." He throws my bag towards me. "O and Renee you can leave if you like I packed your stuff to." I turned in time to see my mum catch her bag. I turned to my dad. "We're going home all of us. Marcus!" I yelled after him. He turned towards me. I ran and hugged him. "Thank you I think you are one of the nicest people I have ever meet. And I'm glad I did meet you I would have been very happy if I did marry you. I know that now." I let go only to see the Cullens were standing right behind him. "What do you want?" I asked them not wanting to be anywhere near them at the moment. "well we came to ask if you wanted to live with us or your dad but it appears you already made that choice well goodbye and we'll see you soon."

They turned away to head back. "Wait!" I called after them. "You were going to give me a choice?" "Everyone has a choice Bella. It's what you do to make that choice that matters." With that they were gone. I turned towards my mum and dad mum had been already to go. I morphed and put my stuff on my back. Dad climbed on my mums back and we ran. We ran as fast as our legs could carry us. We got home soon after I was happy to be home again. We turned the corner at the end of our road to see the lights were on in our house I looked towards mum and dad. They looked just as confused.

Stay here I'll go look. I sent to them they both turned with a worried gaze towards me.

Don't worry I'll be fine. I reassured them I dropped my bag and ran to our house. I walked though the front door. I caught a smell of something vile. Felix. "Felix what do you want?" "I knew you would come home. But I came to check if you were allowed and it appears that no one came with you. Maybe I should stay with you." "No thanks my mums with me. Now leave." He left but not before saying "I'll be back soon enough." I ran back to my parents "Felix was there he's gone now." We headed to home and for once when I entered I felt like it was home.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of my alarm god does it feel good to be home. I got changed and went downstairs to find everyone there. Even the pack and the Cullens. "What are they doing here?" I sneered at them like I couldn't care less about them. "There here to make sure you go to school today and that you do not bunk it." "Mum why would I bunk? I mean I have no friends but I would still go to school to see everyone's reaction. I don't need the Cullens and like I said before I will never be a Cullen." I left and walked to school, not many people would like walking to school but it gave me time to think about everything. I arrived at school with ten minutes before the bell would go off. I went to my locker getting my books for the morning. I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned to find Edward Cullen. "Hey Bella why did you walk to school you could of gotten a lift with us." "I wanted to walk and I don't want to be in a car with bloodsuckers." I heard a growl behind me, Rosalie. "You can talk your part vampire." "Yes and I really like that don't I?" I said in the same spiteful tone. I walked to my first lesson and remembered Edward was in this lesson. I sat down and got my book out. I started reading waiting for the class to start. When Edward sat down next to me and asked "Why won't you give my family a chance?" "Because your bloodsuckers and I don't like bloodsuckers. Also your family are just like the rest. I've seen that most of you have had human blood at least once. The only people I can't tell that about are Carlisle and Esme. You have, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper you all have and I don't need to see your eyes to know that you have." "How?" "Because most of you are ashamed and by the way you act your too scared to talk to anyone except me because your all scared you'll do it again. Jasper I know it's hard for him but the rest I don't see why not." I went back to my book before he could ask me anymore questions as to why I don't like them. The lesson was uneventful.

When I walked out I bumped into someone. "O sorry." I said as I looked up to see who it was. "Not a problem, it was my fault really I was standing in front of the door. But I'm lost could you help me?" when I looked up I saw the most gorgeous pair of green eyes. "Erm... yeah sure I can where are you going?" "Erm… room 2 3 8." "O I'm there now come with me." We started walking towards our next lesson but I couldn't take my eyes away from his. There was just something about this boy that seems familiar and yet non-human. We walked in and I directed him to the teacher. He was directed to seat next to me but not before he had to be introduced. Poor boy. "Class this is Brad, he is our new student." Wow not the name I was excepting. He came and sat next to me. "Did you know I was going to sit next to you?" "Well yeah course it is the only empty seat." We laughed at that, the whole lesson e just talked and before I knew it the lesson was over. "Hey where are you next?" "In the gym." "God do I hate gym. Well I'll show you yeah, o be careful Jessica might ask you out in a minute." Sure enough Jessica came over and gave me daggers. I almost burst out laughing Jessica giving Daggers makes her look like a fish. When I turned to look at Brad he was also trying to keep in his laughing. "Hey Brad, I'm Jessica." She introduced herself, fluttering her eyelashes at him. "Erm… Hi Jessica it's nice to meet you but I should really get going." "O where are you going?" "To my next lesson?" she sounded so stupid I mean where are you going? Next lesson der. God this girl can be so blonde. "O do you want some help getting there?" "Erm... well Bella was going to show weren't you Bella?" I looked up "Hum?" I asked playing dumb. "You were going to show me to my next lesson." He said glaring at me. "Was I? I can't remember I think I would of remembered if I said that. Sorry but I have to get going I don't want to be late for my next lesson that teacher would kill me. Sorry but Brad I'll see you latter yeah?" Brad was glaring so hard it was really hard not to laugh. But I would see him in the gym like I was going to tell him I was in that lesson as well. "Well Jessica can show you were the gym is I'm sure she'd love to." I said as I turned out of the room laughing to myself. I walked over to the gym and got changed, I couldn't wait to see Brad's look when he saw I was in his lesson. I walked out into the gym to find everyone there. Well almost everyone. Brad was just coming out of the boys changing room when I was sitting on the beaches. He came and sat next to me. "That was cruel you knew she was going to flirt with me the whole way here. I only just got away from her at the gym doors." I burst out laughing. "I'm sorry but I couldn't resist to see the look on your face when I made you walk all the way here with Jessica and then find out I'm in your lesson." He burst out laughing as well. "Okay I get it, it would have been funny but I will get you back for that one." "Good luck trying there isn't much you can do you don't even know anyone else here except me and Jessica." "That's where you're wrong I know my cousin, Mike goes to this school." I stopped laughing cousin Mike? I turned to look at him with a murderous face. "I also know about the huge crush he has on you and I can now see why."

The Coach started the lesson but not before I saw an evil gleam in Brad's eyes. "What are you going to do?" I whispered to him. "You'll see at lunch." "I don't go to lunch." "Why?" "Because of a certain family." I said glaring at Jasper and Alice's head. I saw Alice smile and tell Jasper something, which actually made him crack a smile, first time ever.

The bell went after a while but coach never got to finish her talk about whatever sport we were going to do. I got changed and walked out of the changing room but only to end up bumping into someone again. "O sorry." I looked up only to find Edward Cullen. "O actually I'm not sorry an if you don't mind I'd like to get past." "Erm... I need to talk to you." "Tough I have somewhere to be right now." "What back with your friends or going to go bunk with your wolf friends." "Like you care anyway Edward you've never been that great to me you've never really talked to me properly. You've never done anything except get me out of Volturi." "Right well please listen to me. Your friends Brad isn't what you think he is." "O and what is that Edward what do I think he is?" "I don't know Human?" "No I think he's more than human but he's much better than you or anyone in this bloody school." I screamed at him and then bragged past him only to find Brad behind him. Brad turned and ran. "Brad!" I yelled after him. "This is your fault Edward. If it wasn't for you he wouldn't be running away." I ran after Brad calling him as well. When I caught up with him I saw that he was upset that he was angry. "Brad what's wrong?" "Bella why did you say that why did you say that you don't think I'm human why? There can't be anything else except human's right? So how can I not be human?" I laughed. "Brad do you really think I'm that stupid? Smell me. Go on I won't care I've been smelt enough to not care." He came and smelt me just like I thought. "Right I smell human don't I?" he nodded his head slowly. "Right well I'm not human and I know your not human and I know the Cullens aren't human so don't hid yourself show me what you are please?" he changed into a tiger, then a panther and then and leopard. "Wow a shapeshifter I never thought I'd meet one. That's pretty cool." He morphed back. "Can I see what you are?" "Yeah but it's not as cool as yours." I morphed into my wolf form. I looked up at him, he smiled. He was happy. "I've finally found you." He said I morphed back. "What do you mean finally found me?" "Well my parents wanted me to marry the alpha leader of the werewolves but I never found one until you. I know you can't get pregnant normally but there might be something that my mum might be able to help you with come with after school to my house please?" "Er… sure why not I don't have anything important going on today." The rest of the day couldn't of gone slower I called my mum to tell her I was going round a friends house after school and that I might be home late. But the afternoon was so slow. I think I feel asleep.

All afternoon I was thinking about what Brad said that his mum might be able to help me. How could she help me this is part of me. It's what happens when you're a wolf. By the time school was over I was so confused I didn't know what to do anymore. But I guess I'll find everything out soon enough.


	5. The Parents

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight

A/N : I'm really sorry it took me so long but I had to revise for my tests and stuff and then I got distracted I'm so sorry. Lol.

Incidental Love

Chapter 5 The Parents 

Brad met me at the front of the school, but when I reached him I felt like something had changed like there was a difference in his personality. "Hey Brad what's up?" "Nothing I was just thinking." O right okay, then why does he seem so angry. I saw that he was staring at something when I followed his glaze I saw Edward Cullen starting at me. "Brad? Does your bad mood have anything to do with Edward Cullen?" "Yes how did you know?" he asked sparing a glance at me. "Well you won't take your eyes off of him." "O right sorry. Shall we go?" "Yes lets." I followed him to his car, and climbed in. when we past Edward I heard him telling his family he had something to do today. What is this boy doing?

On the way to Brad's house I decided to look inside Edwards head just to see what he was doing. Then I saw myself, I was in the car with Brad and I was looking confused and a bit dazed. O my god he's following us.

Edward Cullen Stop Following me. I yelled at him.

Bella I won't I don't trust him, he's not human and we don't know what he is he could kill you.

He wouldn't dare I know what he is and he's kind is a lot more trust worthy than yours, you blood sucking leech.

Ouch that hurt Bella but I'm not going to leave you alone with him. He sneered when he said that.

Aw is poor Eddie jealous because I won't even give him a chance?

No! Why would I be jealous?

I'm not stupid I know your lying but you better get going other wise you won't be so jealous after I'm done with you. I tuned out then not giving a damn anymore. "How long will it be till we get to your house?" I asked Brad. "Not far just round the corner really." And soon enough we turned a corner and there was a beautiful house that looked like a mansion. I gasped when I saw it and Brad just chuckled at my reaction. "Brad you never told me your house was like this." "Your right I didn't. But my parents are waiting for us so we should get going." We got out of the car and walked to the front door.

When we entered I was in awe this house was amazing I think I fell in love it as soon as I saw it. "Brad your house is amazing; I think I would love to live here." "Well that's good to hear." "Brad! Is that you?" I heard a woman call from the door to my right and then a woman and a man who looked around about twenty walked though the door. They were both beautiful just like Brad. "O Brad who is this? Did you make a friend already?" "Mum, Dad this Bella and she is the one I've been searching for." "O my god you found her already, but we only just moved here. That was quick son." This came from Brad's father. "Well welcome to our home Bella it's great to meet you. I'm Brad's mother as you know and please call me mum or you can just call me Natalie." "It's very nice to be here and thank you for letting me come round so suddenly." The next thing I knew I was being hugged from behind I turned around to see a girl about seven years old hugging me. "Hi I'm Katy and I can't wait until you become part of this family. It'll be great to have someone to help me with the girl stuff because I can't really ask mummy about it and o my god your sooo pretty I can't believe your really here." She said this in about five seconds flat. "Well it's very nice to meet you to Katy and you can ask me anything you want at anytime." "Really?" she was bouncing now but lucky she let go of me before she could. "Yes really." I said laughing. "Katy stop it you shouldn't do that to Bella she doesn't even know us." "I'm sorry mummy but I was just so happy that Brad finally met her and I would get a sister." "Whoa wait sister? Who said anything about having a sister?" "Dad don't worry. It doesn't concern you." I looked over at Brad a bit lost now, but he looked like he was about to burst out laughing. I walked over to him. "I'm lost." I whispered to him. This really did make him laugh, I smiled. But his whole family looked at us. "Wow mummy his laughing he never laughs." "Brad never laughs?" I really was confused now; Brad had been laughing all day with me. "Yeah never he's always so serious and annoying." "Mum can I talk to you alone." As Brad and his mum walked away I looked around the hall I walked into. "O how rude we have been please come into the living room." I heard his little sister say but as I followed her into the living room I looked around the room. The next thing I knew I heard the doorbell go and I smelt Edward and his family. O god what am I going to do? "I wouldn't open that." I whispered so that only the people in the room could hear. "Why?" both the father and the little girl asked. "I know the people at the door and I really wouldn't like any of you to get hurt by them. I'll go answer the door saying you're all really busy so I was just about to leave okay?" "Okay but you can't go yet." I walked to the door and answered it. "O hey Edward, hey everyone why are you here?" I asked in an innocent voice they knew I knew it was them before they even rang the doorbell. "O hey Bella, we just came to say hello to the new people in town." "I bet you did" I said they knew the double meaning in my words.

I saw someone move behind me, I turned just in time to see Brad pounce I caught him by the waist. "Brad don't you do that and you might start a war." He looked at me as if I was mad to stop him from attacking them, but then he thought about what I said and calmed down. "What do you want Cullen. I told you to leave us alone." "Brad how could you be so mean to him?" I heard his mother screech behind me. "Easy, he wasn't being very nice to me when he started saying I would kill Bella for all he knew." "Edward, I thought I told you to stay out of this. I told you I trusted them, I told you I knew what he was and that he wouldn't harm me and what do you do? You follow us here and then come with your whole family? Well if you're here to start a fight you can start it with me and not this family there to nice for this to happen." "But Bella we could never fight against you, you know that." "O and why's that because he fell in love with me well fine how about I fight someone else in your family I'm sure I could fight any of you and still win. I could take all of you with no power needed and no effort." I heard Emmett boom with laughter. "You could never beat me in an arm wrestling match I always win, and I will never lose." "Fine then I will go against all of you against each of your own strength and I bet I win." "Fine then." They all said back. I started with Emmett, the strongest, but he is really cocky about his strength. "Best two out of three." Emmett got ready, god he is going to be so embarrassed. I might as well let him win at least one. I sat down across from him. I looked over at everyone. "Is someone going to referee or not?" I asked them. Alice jumped forward. "I'll do it, but no cheating in other words Bella no blocking powers." "Why would I do that when it would mean Emmett isn't that strong?" I asked honestly these people are really stupid. Emmett put his arm up, I grabbed his hand ready for anything. "Ready … set … arm wrestle." I heard Alice say. Everyone was watching in suspense, I had to pretend to try my hardest so that Emmett wouldn't have a knock to his confidence but he is really strong I must admit. I pushed against him quiet lightly for a vamp. He slammed me down on the table in two seconds flat. He raised his arms up in the air. "Are you sure you want to continue?" I nodded looking determined.

This is where I start serious like I would let any of them do anything to these people. I put my arm back on the table. Emmett locked hands with me again Alice started the match this time I won without even a second glance. Emmett was in uproar asking how a weak little girl like me could beat him. We went again and again every time I beat him. Alice stood up next. "Defence." That's it? Okay then sure. "Who ever is better wins. Alice and Brad. Me and…" "Edward." Alice just had to chip in. "Okay then, fastest wins." Someone not sure shouted Fight. Edward and Brad attacked at the same time. I ducked as he tried to hit my stomach. He kicked I jumped backwards, I hit him in the stomach with my own kick and felt the blow I controlled. He was bent double over. He stood up, he had a fierce glint in his eye. O boy, I thought, this is going to get interesting. I could see Alice and Brad were still fighting, while Edward came and charged at me. I turned just before our bodies would meet and kicked him in the back of his head and then elbowed his neck. I heard a sickening crack from it. Oops looks like I hit to hard o well he's a vampire he can deal with it.

I saw Edward on the floor then I saw Jasper counting to three, I won. I won against Edward and as I looked around I saw Alice still fighting Brad wow this boy never gives up. I watched as Brad and Alice were still fighting. Brad had managed to get Alice on the floor but just before Jasper said three Alice turned and twisted so that Brad ended up on the floor and Alice was pining him down. After Alice got up to find that we had already finished, Rosalie stood up. "I don't fight but I drive." Great a race well I might as well try it. "Okay first one to La Push Boarder wins." We got into our cars. I had to borrow one from Brad I must admit they have some nice cars. I borrowed there Aston Martin DBS Carbon Black, I love this car. As I turned on the engine I heard it purr. I love this sound. I saw Brad stand next to my car. "Take care of my baby won't you?" I laughed. "Brad you should know I never wreak a car." "I wasn't talking about the car." And with that he walked away as Emmett of all people stood to tell us to go. Edward was at La Push Boarder waiting to see who won. Emmett put his arm up to tell us to get ready Rosalie revved up her engine. I left mine alone no point really. Emmett shot his arm down and we were off. Rosalie is an extremely good driver, as we headed off to the main road I took the road I knew could get me there in seconds. As I raced down the road I could hear Rosalie's car still on the main road. I came back as the road joint into the main road in Forks and swerved into Edward and missed him by about three inches. He does not look happy. I smiled at him the sweetest smile I could manage. Then Rosalie came speeding in when she saw me already there she looked like she would faint. I turned around, to go back when Rosalie got out of her car. I got out to meet her; I might as well be polite. "How did you get here before me when you turned off at the wrong exit?" she screeched at me. "Well I live here don't I? I know all the new back roads and that was the quickest route I know to La Push so..." I trialled off at the end not sure if I should continue but she got the picture she looked furious. I walked back to the car and got in waiting till I was save from them before I burst out laughing. Rosalie's face was priceless. I drove back to see that everyone was anticipating the result. I got out of the car and handed Brad he's keys. I looked at the rest and smiled that's all I did, smiled. Alice still looked down from our fight not that I care but I have let's see I've won with Emmett, Alice and Rosalie so I have Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Jasper left great.

I walked towards the house so that I could get a drink, just as Rosalie and Edward swerved into the drive Rosalie looked absolutely ready to kill someone, I burst out laughing again. "Rosalie you should really stop with all the faces I think I might die from laughing." Rosalie just huffed and walked over to Emmett. "So that means Bella won?" Emmett asked. Edward nodded his head ready from when Rosalie would finally speak up. "It's only because she cheated." I heard Rosalie accuse me of cheating. "Rosalie we never said we couldn't take back roads we only said fastest to La Push so we could go any way we want." I reply softly and coolly like I don't have a care in the world. Carlisle walked forwards with Esme. "Bella we don't have a challenge so we won't be taking part." Okay so I only have Edward and Jasper left. I turned to face them. They looked at each other. Jasper challenged me first great that means I can leave Edward till last. "I normally do attack but as you did defence with Alice I decided to do a different type of Attack. O dear looks like I've finally got a tricky one. "Whoever can send the strongest emotion wins." Emotions I'm battling an empathy this hardly seems fair. O well. "Yes But Jasper you can't use anyone else emotions." As we stood across from each other I could see every one of the Cullens were looking really cocky well except Esme and Carlisle, those two aren't as annoying as the rest. Jasper sent my Happiness, I sent him Hatred. He sent me pity, I sent him envy. He sent me Sadness, I sent him love. He looked at me like I was insane and then turned to Alice and just hugged and kissed her till I stopped my emotion. "Looks like I won." Jasper cursed under he's breath before getting hit by both Alice and Esme. I looked at Edward who was deep in thought. He knows I can beat him in running, so what is he going to challenge me to this time. As I was waiting for him I saw a look come across his face a look where he figured out something. That's not good he always comes up with an idea that always confuses me. As I turned to look at everyone I saw Alice with a smug face, that's never good. Never bet against Alice I've heard that so much I don't think I'll be able to. I turned to face Edward who also had a smug face really not good. I'm in trouble, big trouble. "How about a music contest." What??!! Music!! I don't do music how can I beat him in that. "IN this we have to improve a song." O god, I love music I have to back down before I destroy a song a love. I looked in Edwards head just to see what we would have to do. When I saw I almost ran straight out of the building to get away from this boy.

Edward your DEAD!! I yelled at him. He flinched in pain. Ha! I'm going to teach you to never underestimate Bella Swan. I turned to go inside when I heard a howl. Saved by the howl as some of us say. "I got to go that would be for me. Before I really get mad, Cullens leave, now." As I turned to go to the forest I felt a hand on my arm pulling me back. "Don't go." I heard a whisper in my ear. I turned to find Brad there. "I have to." "Then I'm coming with you." I really didn't want to argue so I turned to continue towards the forest. When I was in the tree line, I tried my clothes to my legs before morphing into a wolf. That was when I was smelled the most disgusting sent I've ever smelt.


	6. The Stench

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight to my much despair.

A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to down load the last chapter but I'll try to get them up as soon as I can but I might not be able to because I have to spend most of my time revising. Damn my parents! They are always doing that. :'( But I hope I can write just as much as I can revise.

Incidental Love 

Chapter 6 The Stench

After I morphed the smell became over bearing. I ran to where the others were, only to see a coven of vampires standing right in front of them.

Finally. I heard Jacob say. He should try being me for awhile; I bet he wouldn't have this attitude afterwards. I turned towards the vampires growling how dare, they enter our territory. They looked back amused at me. Why are they so amused at that? "Good day, we came to talk to your alpha."

Jacob, you go I'll stay with the pack, make them believe you're the Alpha please I don't trust them.

Fine, but tell me why there is a new guy with us??

Don't worry about him now go!! I yelled in his head. He does not look happy but he went to the trees and morphed back into a human as he emerged I sent Embry to go as well so that we have two and not one. Embry did not seem happy with this idea. He thought it would be better if we all stayed in our wolf form except Jake so that we could attack quickly and efficiently if we had to. God all these boys only think of fighting god how annoying. "Hello I'm assuming you're the alpha." The leader was speaking to Jacob good but then I heard Leah growl.

Leah what's wrong?? I asked in the way so no one could hear us.

I don't like it when you let other people take your place even if it is only for your safety you should still have some recognition.

Leah you know I do this for not just my own but everyone's safety we can't afford to lose anyone and Jacob and Embry know how to look after themselves, even in human form the rest of us aren't as strong or fast you know that.

Fine I'll deal with it but I won't like it. She said this with so much force I almost winced at what she said.

Thank you. I said with as much gratitude as I could at this point but the Vampires turned to look at Leah when she growled and then at me as we were talking O god no we're going to be in so much trouble if they find out. "So what's his problem?" one at the back asked this time I growled, how dare they call Leah a boy. "Okay so we have two of them growling at us and you're not saying anything?" there leader seemed to ask Jacob. "Not all of us are boys." At this they looked shocked. "You have girls in your pack?" this one sounded as if it was going to faint. They looked at us me and Leah we growled back no way where we going to be mistaken for a boy not a chance. "So you have two girls and all the rest are boys? "Another one asked. One of them made to move towards me and Leah when all the guys came and surrounded us. "Looks like some people are protective but I wonder why?" one of them jeered at another. "It's none of your concern if we're protective about them or not we're here to know why you are on our territory." Another growl erupted from my lips. Everyone looked at me even the pack. I glared at each and every one of them they back off after a while. Finally me and Leah had space. We looked at each and started laughing. Everyone was looking at us as if we were crazy. Which just made us laugh even harder. When we finally calmed down we looked around to find that everyone was still looking at us. We shrugged our shoulders, O well. As everyone turned back to one another I heard some of the pack thinking that there was something wrong we us. I bumped into Jared who went straight into Seth who went into Quil the one who started the talking about us being crazy. As he got pushed he growled and turned to see who pushed him only to see me talking to Leah again and was in the same place as before. He started to run at us but we dogged this is fun.

Hey Leah we should do this more often. I sent her, I saw her snigger at this which caught everyone attention again. Jacob was glaring at us now, oops. "Quil leave the girls alone, Bella will you stop provoking everyone." I gave him my I'm sorry but you can't tell me what to do look. He glared at me. "Maybe you'd like to do this then while I muck about with the guys.

Jacob shut up I always use to talk to the fucking blood suckers it's your turn especially seeing as I have a bad feeling about them. Besides when I talk to them your all messing about it pisses me off so deal with it because I couldn't care less. Ha! Take that Mr I'm so serious. That last bit i had to send to the others which made them all start laughing. I suddenly had the urge to turn around and when I did I saw a Blood sucker behind me. How the hell did we not notice this? I turned to face him and growled. "What is this girl's problem I only wanted to see if my theory was right, and she starts growling at me.

You never go behind a werewolf you idiot!! I screeched at him. He flinched and looked at me in shock. O shit. "She just spoke in my mind that's not possible." He looked astonished and well happy he found something out. Shit, shit, shit!!! I kept saying this over and over again in my head. As he made a step towards me I growled louder than before he is not going to even touch me. He started to stalk towards me daring me to talk in his head again. I kept stepping backwards till I bumped into someone leg I looked only to find that another leech was there. SHIT!!!! I dratted to the side careful not to bump into another one. Then when I saw they were looking at all the other wolfs I ran. "Bella!" I heard Jacob shout behind me, I turned to see half of the Fucking Blood suckers after me. I turned and pounced on the first one I could. I ripped his throat out and tore as many limbs as I could before any more caught up with me. I felt someone behind I turned just in time to see Brad running behind me and pounce. He ripped one vampire to smithereens. As the vampires Kept coming and coming I ran and morphed to my human form. "Enough!" I yelled and not only the wolfs but the vampires obeyed my command as well. I walked back to the clearing we had just been to find Jacob and the vampire leader still fighting. "I said enough." I said again with the authority I never normally speak like this. When I turned to the leader I was disgusted to see that he was about to bit into Jake when I said enough. Thank god. "You what's your name?" I spoke to the leader. "Erm... I'm Alex, and I'm assuming we just got fooled." "Why would you think that?" I asked in my sweetest yet commanding voice. "Well your obviously the alpha, but you're a girl how can you be an alpha?"I heard Leah growl at him as she marked a vampire. "I said enough. Jacob, Embry morph please." "But Bella we can't leave you unprotected." "I told you to morph Jacob and you will do it even if I have to make you and you know I hate that." "Fine." I heard him grumble something else that I didn't really listen to. "Tell your vampires to stand down or I won't be as nice as I have been." I told Alex. He beckoned everyone towards him while I stood there waiting for the pack to join together again. "What do you want here and why do you wish to cause so much trouble?" I asked him once everyone was in the right place and I was sure to make sure it was everyone. "Well we heard about Aro's grand-daughter and how he was looking for her and that there was a reward for anyone who found her." I laughed at this wow word gets out slowly in the vampire world. "He has already found her, so you should stop looking." "Yes we know he found her but we also know that she ran away looking for freedom and that her mother went with her but he still wants everyone to find her and her mother and bring her back to him." I laughed again. "Well I'm sorry but you aren't going to find her here so leave and don't come back. Otherwise we will finish you off." He looked me up and down and then at the rest of my pack. "But Aro is always looking for more people to be under his command. And he would be most interested in your power to get in our heads..." he was mumbling but we could all hear him. "You will leave now or you won't live till the end of the day it's your choice." He looked back at his coven then at my pack and laughed. "You won't be able to beat even if you tried we saw you running away earlier to leave your pack behind." "My pack can look after themselves and me I've had enough of your kind you always think you so much better than us and that we are just animals that you can do what wish to but you can't you never will we can beat you even without trying." He laughed again. "I don't think we will." I looked at Leah then at Jacob. I could see the glint in my eye though them but this is going to be so much fun.

On my signal take them down. They saw what I wanted to do and smiled. "Hey Alex!" I called to get his attention. He looked at me and saw the glint in my eye and started to look cautious "I never thought I 'd say this but I've never really lived with vampires and I was wondering if it would be okay for me to live with you. Then you would have a really powerful person in your own coven as well as the werewolf's in my pack." After what I said he looked like he was actually thinking about it. What a stupid Blood sucker. I saw the weakest link was the people at the back. I sent them a pain that would be indescribable to most people but after seeing what Jane can do I just copy that but not nearly as bad. But as they went down we all looked around. "Aw shit, Volturi. We'll see you guys latter we have to go bye." We turned to leave with me still conflicting some of them pain when Alex called after me. "Wait if you're right and that is the Volturi then you're staying with us." "But we have to go find where they are." I said sounding confused. Falling straight in the trap aren't you stupid Vampire. "And if there around there bound to go towards the other vampires. So you should stay around." "Well if you think that's best why not." I started to put an illusion of Red glowing eyes in the trees getting closer and closer. Then I added more than just the one set, I added nearly everyone I could think of that was in the Volturi. As I turned to see Alex and his coven I saw that he looked terrified I added the smell as well for them just so that they would believe they were there. My pack wasn't so happy about that. Oops. I turned back to the vampires and saw they were all scared, I could use this. I put the pain in each of their heads so they thought they were in pain. They all cowered to the floor; I use Jane's voice as best as I could remember it. "What shall we do with them now master Aro?" "Stop." Aro's was harder to interpreter but I still managed it. I looked back at the pack they looked like they were about to chop the heads off of my fake Volturi.

Guys I'm making this up remember. I sent to them when they heard this they relax and felt how stupid they had been but Jacob thought about how real it all seemed how I got the voice and feel of the place just right. As the 'pain' was still going though them I told everyone to kill them as soon as I've taken the pain off. When I turned back to look at the coven only to see Alex looking at me like I was evil. What? I haven't done anything. I took the pain off and my pack went when the coven when they were weakest. As the pack started to tear each vampire apart Alex came out of nowhere and pounced on me. I fought back but he was too strong for me and put me in a hold where he had his mouth at my neck. "Now everyone it's time to back off and leave the vampires alone." I beat Emmett how the hell could I let this stupid vampire beat me he was not going to get away with this no way. When I looked up I saw that there were only five vampires left and that we still had all of our wolfs but Seth looked like he was limping. "Now back off and she won't get hurt." "I knew there was a reason I didn't have a good feeling about you." I spat in his face. "Shut up." He hissed at me. As I felt myself being dragged backwards I started to struggle against his hold. I saw him nudge his head towards me and felt another set of arms grab my legs I started to kick to get them to let go but they didn't let go. There strong a lot stronger than I ever thought they could be. As I was being carried away I heard a howl of mourning. I was still struggling when I was dropped when I looked up I saw Alex and three other vampires above me starting. "What do you want?" I yelled at them. "We want protection and you're going to grantee that. I saw what you were able to do, we all did but we all thought it was real. Your good at the mind control so you're going to protect us if you like it or not or at least until we get to Volterra." O shit!! This is not good I can't go back to Italy Aro would keep me there forever. I have to get out of here and now. As I looked around me I saw we were in a house a pleasant house if you ask me. I saw a window high above me, as the vampires poured out of the room leaving me alone I looked outside great I'm surrounded but I know this area this is in Forks. I knew where I was but they don't know this do they. Brilliant that means I can try to get away though the back ways here they won't know them and I'll smell just like a human. With that sorted out I sat down and tried to get in contact with the others before I suddenly smelt them. They were close too close for my liking.


End file.
